liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Blog de usuário:EliminatorVenom/Kassad Lerdão pro Shrike
Velho, vai tomar no cu, aahuehauehaea Esse feito é "básico". Kassad, que vê a luz CONGELADA no tempo-espaço, fala que o Shrike é invisível no ponto de vista dele de tão rápido que ele é, e que ele está para Kassad assim como Kassad está para uma pessoa normal. Holy fucking shit. O Feito Fedmahn Kassad realized that he could kill them all - commandos, assault boat crew, all of them - and they could do nothing about it. He knew that time had not stopped - any more than it stopped while a ship was under Hawking drive - it was merely a matter of varying rates. The bird frozen above them would complete the flap of its wings given enough minutes or hours. The Ouster in front of him would close his eyes in a blink if Kassad had the patience to watch long enough. Meanwhile, Kassad and Moneta and the Shrike could kill all of them without the Ousters realizing they were under attack. It was not fair, Kassad realized. It was wrong. It was the ultimate violation of the New Bushido, worse in its way than the wanton murder of civilians. The essence of honor lay in the moment of combat between equals. He was about to communicate this to Moneta when she said/thought - Watch. Time began again with an explosion of sounds not unlike the rush of air into an airlock. The bird soared and circled overhead. A desert breeze threw dust across the static-charged containment field. An Ouster commando rose from one knee, saw the Shrike and the two human shapes, screamed something over his tactical comm channel, and raised his energy weapon. The Shrike did not seem to move - to Kassad it merely ceased being here and appeared there. The Ouster commando emitted a second, shorter scream, and then looked down in disbelief as the Shrike's arm withdrew with the man's heart in its bladed fist. The Ouster stared, opened his mouth as if to speak, and collapsed. Kassad turned to his right and found himself face to face with an armored Ouster. The commando ponderously lifted a weapon. Kassad swung his arm, felt the chrome forcefield hum, and saw the flat of his hand cut through body armor, helmet, and neck. The Ouster's head rolled in the dust. Kassad leaped into a low trench and saw several troopers begin to turn. Time was still out of joint; the enemy moved in extreme slow motion one second, jerked like a damaged holo to four-fifths speed in the next instant. They were never as quick as Kassad. Gone were his thoughts of the New Bushido. These were the barbarians who had tried to kill him. He broke one man's back, stepped aside, jabbed rigid, chrome fingers through the body armor of a second man, crushed the larynx of a third, dodged a knife blade moving in slow motion and kicked the spine out of the knife wielder. He leaped up out of the ditch. -Kassad! Kassad ducked as the laser beam crept past his shoulder, burning its way through the air like a slow fuse of ruby light. Kassad smelled ozone as it crackled past. Impossible. I've dodged a laser! He picked up a stone and flung it at the Ouster manning the tank-mounted hellwhip. A sonic boom cracked; the gunner exploded backward. Behind her, the Shrike moved slowly through the chaos, choosing victims as if he were harvesting. Kassad watched the creature wink in and out of existence and realized that to the Pain Lord he and Moneta would appear to be moving as slowly as the Ousters did to Kassad. 299792458 Cálculo Bem, eu sou uma merda pra esse tipo de coisa, mas eu vou fazer suposições de valor mínimo, valor médio e valor máximo para o quão rápido algo precisa se mover para ver algo congelado no tempo-espaço. *Mínimo: 10x. *Médio: 20x. *Máximo: 50x. Velocidade da luz: 299.792.458 *299.792.458 x 10 = 2.997.924.580 *299.792.458 x 20 = 5.995.849.160 *299.792.458 x 50 = 14.289.622.900 Agora, proporções~ X está para Mínimo/Médio/Máximo assim como Mínimo/Médio/Máximo está para 5 (De cinco metros por segundo, a velocidade média de um ser humano. E isso é sendo conservador, considerando que os tais "normais" eram soldados muito bem treinados) MÍNIMO *"X" x 5 = 5x *2.997.924.580 x 2.997.924.580 = 8.987.551.787.368.176.400 *8.987.551.787.368.176.400 : 5 = 29.979.245.800 Convertendo isso em c, dá 100 vezes acima da luz. MÉDIO *"X" x 5 = 5x. *5.995.849.160 x 5.995.849.160 = 35.950.207.149.472.705.600 *35.950.207.149.472.705.600 : 5 = 7.190.041.429.894.541.120 Convertendo isso em c, dá 23 bilhões, quase 24 bilhões de vezes acima da luz. MÁXIMO *"X" x 5 = 5x. *14.289.622.900 x 14.289.622.900 = 204.193.322.624.204.410.000 *204.193.322.624.204.410.000 : 5 = 40.838.664.524.840.882.000 Convertendo isso em c, dá pouco mais de 136 bilhões de vezes acima da luz. Resultado? Shrike é, no mínimo, 100x Acima da Luz, no máximo 136 bilhões. Eu prefiro o Máximo, considerando que já vi outros cálculos que o põem nos trilhões de vezes, mas eu preciso achá-los. ------------------------- REVISÃO: Aparentemente, é necessário ter a velocidade de mais ou menos 5000c pra ver a luz congelada no tempo-espaço. Então é só pegar o valor máximo e multiplicar por 50. *136.000.000.000 x 50 = 6.800.000.000.000. Massivamente Acima da Luz (6,8 trilhões c) Isso escala somente ao Shrike. Categoria:Posts de blog